


Electricity

by triforcewaffles



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adding characters as I go, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, daruk is the dad friend, link and zelda are basically siblings, modern day AU, revali is a little arrogant shit, title may change? not sure yet, urbosa is the mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforcewaffles/pseuds/triforcewaffles
Summary: “Urbosa! Hiiiiii.” Zelda giggled. It was evident that she was drunk off her ass.“I’m…?” Zelda trailed off as if it were a question. Urbosa raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.“Drunk! Reallllly drunk.” The blonde Hylian giggled again, falling towards Urbosa.After taking home a drunk Zelda, Urbosa begins to realize that her attraction to Zelda is well on its way to becoming much larger than a crush.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been playing Breath of the Wild for hours on end over the holidays and after buying the DLC, I fully realized how much I love Urbosa. There aren't nearly enough works featuring her and even fewer that ship her with Zelda so I had to do something about it. I'm also a sucker for a modern day high school AU :) Enjoy!

The motorcycle glided to a smooth stop as Urbosa Naboris parked near the club. Pulling her phone out, she checked the time. 8:57.

_ Right on time _ , she thought.

She swung her long muscular leg over the back of the sleek black cycle and tucked her phone in the back pocket of her tight leather pants as she headed for the door.

“URBOSA!” A deep voice boomed as she neared the entrance. An instant smile displayed itself as she approached the large silhouette in the doorway. As she expected one of her best friends, Daruk, was the bouncer for the time being.

“How’s it hanging, big man?” Urbosa asked as Daruk pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Though he was huge in stature and looked incredibly intimidating, he was one of the sweetest and most genuinely kind people that she had the pleasure of knowing; the both of them were similar in this way. 

“Ah, same old same old. You look great as always!” Daruk complimented enthusiastically and Urbosa’s face formed another large smile as she thanked him. “The others are already inside. My shift ends at ten, so I’ll join you guys then!” The large Goron stepped out of the way and unhooked the rope that allowed Urbosa to enter.

“Thanks again, Daruk. See you in a bit!” Urbosa said as she passed him and headed into the club to find her other two friends.

They were a very unlikely group. At individual glances, no one would guess that the five young adults were such close friends. In fact, the group that had been dubbed “The Champions” were like family to each other. Originally, Daruk Rudania and Urbosa had been friends in first grade after Urbosa had defended him from being picked on by the other kids. A few years later the ever arrogant Revali Medoh joined the two friends after much stubbornness. In sixth grade, Mipha Ruta joined the group after being promoted from fifth grade a year early. Lastly, the four met Link Avalon freshman year of high school and the rest was history.

Urbosa weaved her way through the throngs of people dancing and drinking until she found her friends sitting in their usual booth near the back. Mipha gave an excited wave, Link smiled warmed and Revali simply gave a head nod, though Urbosa could see a small smile playing on his lips as well. As Urbosa neared the booth, she could see that there was a shot already poured on the table in her spot, just waiting to be thrown back.

“Hell yeah, you guys are prepared!” she cheered as she slid into the booth and knocked back her first shot of tequila. 

“Of course, we had to start the night off correctly.” Mipha smiled at Urbosa.

“Not to mention that you throw liquor back like water.” Revali scoffed under his breath. 

Urbosa nudged him firmly with her elbow. “It’s not my fault that I have a high tolerance and that you’re a lightweight.” She snapped back. They all knew that her words held no malice; that’s just how the dynamic worked between the two. Revali rolled his eyes and they all laughed. 

“Urbosa, what have you been up to today?” Link asked. 

“Not much. That calculus test definitely kicked my ass earlier today, but you win some, you lose some,” The rest of the table nodded in agreement. “Other than that I just cleaned up at home before dropping Riju off at a friend’s house and heading here.” 

“Speaking of your sister, Aryll wanted to thank her for her help with her homework. I’m not sure that she would’ve gotten it done without her.” Link remarked. Both Urbosa and Link’s younger sisters were in the same grade and also happened to be friends as well. 

“I’ll pass it on.” Urbosa noted with a nod and a small grin. The group continued chatting on, Mipha discussing her upcoming swim meet, Revali gloating about his latest skateboarding tricks and Link complaining about how blockheaded and irritating Ganondorf, another one of their classmates, is. In no time at all, Daruk slid into the booth next to them and they all greeted him happily.

Shortly after Daruk arrived, the group ordered a round of appetizers. Once they had finished those off, Revali placed a large bottle of tequila on the table. The rest of them were impressed but not surprised. Urbosa let out a whistle, Link giving a small shout of joy and even Mipha gave a tiny fist pump. Despite this, Daruk stared wide eyed and confused at Revali.

“Dude, how did you manage to sneak  _ that  _ in without  _ me _ noticing?!” Daruk asked, baffled.

“I have my ways.” Revali’s eyes sparkled mirth and everyone laughed. Shot’s were poured and passed out to everyone. Daruk raised his shot in the air. “To the Champions!” He toasted.

“ _ To the Champions!” _ Mipha. Link, Revali and Urbosa chorused, clinking their glasses together. They did another two rounds without Daruk. Urbosa reached for a fourth, but something in her gut told her to decide against it.

“So, what do you guys say to dancing?” Mipha suggested, already knowing what the answer would be.

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Daruk agreed, pulling the other’s out of the booth behind him.

It was clear that Revali was already drunk from how he stumbled out of the booth behind the others. Mipha was slightly buzzed as well as Link. Even Urbosa could feel his mind becoming ever so slightly foggy, but it was nothing she hadn’t handled before. Daruk, on the other hand, remained virtually unaffected. Urbosa smiled. She knew that he was going to be the designated driver for the two boys and Mipha, he always looked out for the others. 

As Heads Will Roll blasted over the speakers, Urbosa found herself moving her body to the music alongside her friends, genuinely having a good time. Eventually, as the song progressed, she spotted Revali working his drunken charm on a girl a few feet away. It seemed to have worked. The other four continued dancing with one another. Then Link and Mipha has strayed further away from the group, dancing together. This left Urbosa and Daruk together.

The song ended and S&M by Rihanna began to play. Urbosa began to move her hips differently to the music. After a bit of cheering her on, Daruk told Urbosa that he had to “go check on something with his manager”before leaving her on the dance floor alone. She didn’t mind, she was going to have a good time regardless. 

Urbosa closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music. 

_ Feels so good being bad.  _

_ Ain’t no way I’m turning back. _

Urbosa smiled she continued dancing. Just as the chorus began, she felt someone bump into her rather roughly. Irritated, she turned around.

“Watch where you’re fucki- Zelda?” Urbosa asked, surprised at who it was.

Zelda Hyrule was the perfect model student: straight A’s president of just about every academic club, captain of the volleyball team, student body president, you name it. Innocence and regality radiated from her, especially considering that her parents were in such high standing in the community. Not only was she so well-rounded, Zelda also was easily one of the most gorgeous girls at Castle Town High. She wasn’t incredibly tall, but definitely not short either, having the body of someone who regularly exercised yet didn’t train extensively. The blonde had silky smooth golden hair with not a single split end that traveled from her scalp and ended right above her hips. Her cheekbones were sculpted softly, yet still prominent. Her nose was the sheer example of what you would show someone when you mentioned getting a nose job and her pink lips formed the perfect pout. Lastly, the most incredible feature were her eyes, which were an endless blue that many found themselves getting lost in often. Even Urbosa could agree with that as much as she didn’t want to admit it. 

Zelda’s head snapped up at the mention of her name and she staggered backwards a bit to meet Urbosa with unfocused eyes and a dopey smile. 

“Urbosa! Hiiiiii.” Zelda giggled. It was evident that she was drunk off her ass.

“I’m…?” Zelda trailed off as if it were a question. Urbosa raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.

“Drunk! Reallllly drunk.” The blonde Hylian giggled again, falling towards Urbosa. She caught her right as she fell into her chest, face first into her low cut shirt. Though not easily embarrassed, Urbosa blushed a bit at the girl’s unintentional action. Lifting her up, she steadied her and put her hands on Zelda’s shoulders.

“Who are you here with?” Urbosa asked seriously, concerned for the girl. 

“...huh?” Zelda asked back, still sporting that same dopey smile. Urbosa sighed and lifted Zelda over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes; it wasn’t difficult as Zelda didn’t weigh much and the Gerudo was relatively muscular with a good few inches on the Hylian. Zelda uttered a gleeful  _ wheeeee _ as she was hoisted into the air. Urbosa sat Zelda in their usual booth and looked her at again. 

“I’m going to repeat myself, who are you here with?” Urbosa questioned again. Zelda gave back a confused expression. 

“No one? I’m here alone.” She said, visibly confused. 

“Did you drive here?”

“Noooo, silly! Uber.” Zelda laughed as she gently pressed her finger to Urbosa’s nose. Ignoring the incredibly cute girl before her and the slight flutter in her stomach, Urbosa sighed before extending a hand to the other girl. 

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” She stayed simply and pulled Zelda up from the booth. Quickly, Urbosa pulled out her phone and sent a text to her group message.

_ Leaving early, taking a friend back to their house. _

She knew that the only one to actually see the message would be Daruk, but that would suffice. Inwardly, she felt a bit guilty for not helping him wrangle the others into his minivan, especially Revali, but she shrugged it off and focused on getting Zelda to her motorcycle.

Once outside, the cool air November air slightly stung their lungs, yetfelt refreshing all the same. After loading Zelda onto her motorcycle, Urbosa cursed under her breath for not wearing a helmet so that it could’ve been given to the girl on the back. Urbosa mounted the motorcycle and revved the engine, smiling at the purr. 

“Hold on tight, princess.” She told Zelda gently before taking off and riding towards the Hyrule’s mansion.

During the ride there, Zelda’s hands remained tightly wrapped around Urbosa’s exposed stomach where her tight crop top stopped. Zelda’s hands didn’t stay in one spot, but instead roamed around Urbosa’s torso.  _ She’s a clingy drunk _ , Urbosa noted. As Zelda’s hands traveled further up her chest, the red head slowed down her motorcycle to a stop as a traffic light. She repositioned Zelda’s hands, face burning ever so slightly at the contact.

“Whaaaat? I wasn’t doing anything.” Zelda smiled, not-so-innocently. Urbosa didn’t offer any words as a response, but a scoff instead. 

“If you weren’t drunk, I’d reconsider.” Urbosa muttered to herself.

The two finally arrived at the large manor before Urbosa turned off the motorcycle and helped Zelda stumble to the front door. 

“Where’s your key?” Urbosa asked her. Zelda giggled in response.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I have it.” She slurred. Urbosa checked her pockets and sure enough, Zelda was right. 

“Fine, I’ll just knock.” Urbosa knocked once on the door before Zelda realized what was happening and grabbed her wrist. 

“You can’t do that! My parents will kill me!” She said exasperated. 

“Well, what am I supposed to do with you?” Urbosa asked, growing more irritated.

“Take me home with you.” Zelda’s words slurred our and she batted her eyelashes at Urbosa. The feeling came once again, but Urbosa rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me.”

Eventually arriving at Urbosa’s rather large house, she pulled the motorcycle into the garage and closed it behind her. Pulling Zelda off of the motorcycle, she unlocked the door and deposited Zelda in a seat at the kitchen table. Urbosa opened the fridge for a bottle of water before turning around to face the girl. Immediately, she noticed Zelda beginning to pale.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Urbosa panicked, rushing to grab the trash can. She was too late though, Zelda threw up all over the tile anyway. 

“Goddamn it, Zelda! What the fuck?!” Urbosa exclaimed as Zelda threw up once again in the trash. The blonde muttered a weak  _ sorry  _ before closing her eyes and slumping over onto the table. Carefully stepping around the mess, Urbosa hooked one arm under her legs and one behind her back to carry Zelda upstairs. She laid her down onto the bed in one of the unused spare bedrooms and struggled to get off Zelda’s rather revealing clothes. At this, Zelda stirred a little bit and attempted to fight back. 

“No...stop.” Zelda slurred weakly and Urbosa laid her back down on the bed.

“Relax, princess. It’s just me.” Urbosa said softly, even though she was a bit fed up with the blonde. The Gerudo pulled a slightly large t-shirt over Zelda’s head and gently pulled her arms through the holes. She then placed the girl under the covers and pulled them up snugly to her chin. Quickly going downstairs, she grabbed a few painkillers, a bottle of water and a trash can to place by the bed upstairs. When she returned, she found Zelda curled into a ball under the covers. Urbosa couldn’t help but feel her anger slowly dissipate as she smiled at the adorable sight. Thinking ahead for the next morning, she laid out a pair of pajama pants and fuzzy socks out for the girl. Urbosa took one more glance at her. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she flicked off the lights and headed out of the door. 

“Goodnight, Zelda.” Urbosa whispered quietly. She was met with a small snore in response.

Downstairs, Urbosa searched her cabinet for a roll of paper towels and cleaning solution. Once she cleaned the vomit up from the floor, she sprayed the floor with the disinfectant and wiped the wet spot with paper towels. Urbosa took the trash bag out of the can and threw it in the garbage can outside so that the rest of the house wouldn’t smell like whatever combination of alcohol and food that Zelda had in her stomach moments ago.

After a quick shower, Urbosa sat thinking about how she was going to handle Zelda in the morning. More likely than not, she was going to be disoriented and hungover and she was  _ definitely  _ going to be afraid that her parents would find out and that their “perfect image” that they had strived for and maintained so long would be ruined. Urbosa scoffed, but still smiled fondly thinking of the blonde. It was undeniable to her that she was attracted to the blonde, but did she have  _ feelings _ for her? 

Sighing, Urbosa decided that it was definitely time to call it a night. She’d deal with the Zelda situation in the morning and she’d push off how she felt for even longer.

________________________________________________________

“Sis!” A voice whispered loudly. Urbosa blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked to her doorway through squinted eyes. No one but her little sister. 

“What? I’m sleeping.” Urbosa muttered, annoyed. She closed her eyes again.

“I texted you four times and you didn’t answer!” Urbosa reached over to the nightstand where her phone sat on top of the wireless charger. She squinted again as the bright light hit her eyes and she looked at her text messages.

_ Sis.  _

_ Urbosa. _

_ Wake up!! _

_ Who is in our guest bedroom? _

Urbosa locked her phone and stretched, opening her eyes fully. “It’s a friend of mine from school. She was too drunk to get left last night.” she explained as Riju sat down on the bed. 

“Right, but who the hell is she?” Riju asked.

“First of all, watch your language,” Urbosa warned Riju and the younger shrunk a bit under her gaze. “Second of all, if I tell you, you promise you won’t go and run your mouth to your friends?” Riju nodded eagerly.

“It’s Zelda.” 

Riju’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull. “Wait, like THE Zelda?! Zelda Hyrule?! Wow, I never would’ve guessed, she’s so-” Riju was cut off by Urbosa clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Shush, she’s hungover and still asleep! Also yes, it is the same one you are thinking of.” Urbosa confirmed, rolling her eyes. Zelda wasn’t a common name and there definitely weren’t any more of them in this region. She released her hold on her sister and threw back the covers getting out of the bed. Stretching once again and letting a mighty yawn, Urbosa stood with her hands on her hips looking at her younger sister.

“Riju, you promise you won’t speak a word of this to anyone?” She pressed again. Riju shook her head quickly, drawing two fingers across her lips in a zipping motion and then throwing away the key. Urbosa smiled at her and extended a hand out to her that Riju gratefully took. 

“Now, what do you say we make breakfast and you tell me about your sleepover?”

“Race you to the kitchen!” Riju exclaimed and bolted out of the room. Urbosa could only smile as she took off behind her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urbosa swayed slightly to the quiet music playing in the kitchen as she flipped pancakes on the griddle. As of right now, she was listening to her vibes playlist and Goodie Bag by Still Woozy drifted from the speaker on top of the fridge. Riju hovered over the stove as she made scrambled eggs and bacon. Neither of the siblings spoke, but there was a comfortable silence between the two. Footsteps broke the silence and Urbosa looked up towards the entryway.

“...Urbosa?” Zelda asked, shocked and confused to see who’s house she was in. She was clad in the pajama pants and fuzzy socks as well as the shirt she slept in last night.

“Good morning, princess.” Urbosa greeted her, smiling ever so slightly. Zelda turned red, embarrassed. From where she was standing, Urbosa could see that Zelda was definitely suffering from a nasty hangover that was going to kick her ass for the rest of the day. Riju, on the other hand, stared starry eyed at the local celebrity in their kitchen. 

“..how did you- why am I...what?” Zelda stuttered, still confused. Urbosa laughed heartily at her reaction and continued flipping the pancakes.

“Why don’t you head back upstairs? I can see that you don’t feel well. I’ll be up in a bit and I can explain everything to you.” Urbosa offered kindly. Puzzled, Zelda nodded and did as she was told. 

Breakfast was finished shortly thereafter and Urbosa placed Zelda’s breakfast on a plate and softly padded up the stairs to give it to her. Feeling her heart beat a little moret intensely as she neared the door, Urbosa gave a gentle knock. 

“Come i-“ Zelda’s response was cut short by the sound of retching. Urbosa quickly opened the door and say the plate down before holding Zelda’s long hair back as she vomited into the trash can. As the smaller girl continued, Urbosa grimaced and patted her back. After what seemed like forever, Zelda finally stopped and sat the trash can down, defeated. 

“Do you feel better?” Urbosa asked in a soothing voice. Zelda’s only response was a sniffle. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You just went a little too big last night. It’s not the end of the world.” She reassured the girl. The blonde was still silent and stared at her hands in her lap. Shakily, she wiped her eyes and sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” She mumbled, barely audible. Urbosa found herself wrapping an arm around Zelda and she squeezed her arm gently. 

“It happens sometimes. I understand.” Urbosa assured her again. 

“I just…” Zelda trailed off. “I respect you so much. And here I am puking all over your house.”

Urbosa was slightly stunned at Zelda’s words.  _ She respects me?  _ Pushing that aside, she chuckled lightly before bringing a finger under the blonde’s chin, her amber eyes meeting with Zelda’s teary sapphire ones. 

“I don’t think any less of you, princess.” Urbosa smiled. 

“Okay.” Was Zelda’s simple response, but Urbosa could still see the light tinge of red in her cheeks. Zelda wiped a few more tears from her face and then looked back at Urbosa. 

“Why’d you bring me here?”

Urbosa was prepared for this question. “I was on the dance floor and you ran into me. I definitely wasn’t expecting to see you there, so you took me by surprise. You were really giggly and stumbling, so I immediately knew you were drunk off your ass,” From Urbosa’s comment, she could tell that Zelda was embarrassed, but she continued on. “I loaded you onto my motorcycle and drove to your house. We got there, but you had lost your key. You also told me not to knock, so I had no choice but to bring you home. You threw up downstairs in the kitchen, but don’t worry too much about it. Then I brought you up here and you were out like a light.”

“Oh good goddesses, I am  _ so  _ sorry!” Zelda apologized quickly. Urbosa just waved it off. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe. It could’ve been worse.” Urbosa replied. Zelda sat there, still taking in the story before her eyebrows furrowed downward. 

“I hate living at home.” She stated quietly and Urbosa was caught off guard. She wondered how this pertained to the situation at all, but she patiently waited for Zelda to continue. 

“I exist for my parents image. They could care less about what I do, as long as I don’t ruin their perfection. They’re going to kill me if they find out I was drunk.” Zelda explained after the uncomfortable silence. 

“The only other people I recognized last night were my friends. As far as you’re concerned, I don’t think anyone noticed. You have my word that I won’t tell anyone else.” Urbosa nodded. Zelda didn’t respond, but she nodded solemnly. 

“Are you hungry?” Urbosa motioned to the plate near the door.

“Yes. But I’m going to join you and your sister downstairs to eat.” Zelda said, standing up to grab the plate from the dresser. Urbosa grinned and followed behind her. 

At the table, Riju was quietly eating her breakfast while scrolling through her phone. Urbosa cleared her throat and her sister looked up, slightly shocked to see Zelda with her plate.

“Riju. This is my friend Zelda, she’s going to be joining us for breakfast.” Urbosa introduced her friend and Zelda smiled as she sat down in the chair next to Riju. 

_ Do NOT mess this up _ , Urbosa mouthed to her sister. Riju gave a sly smile to Urbosa and then turned to Zelda with a genuine smile. It wasn’t clear as to whether or not her sister took the message to heart, but if she hadn’t, Urbosa would definitely be chewing her out for it later. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Zelda! I’ve heard so much about you!” Riju gushed. Zelda blushed and smiled back. 

“All good things, I hope?” She jested and Riju nodded feverently. Urbosa filled her own plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon before looking through the fridge for something to drink.

“Zelda, what would you like to drink? There’s orange juice, pineapple juice...water..” Urbosa trailed off waiting for an answer.

“Pineapple juice sounds great, actually.” Zelda answered. The Gerudo grabbed two cans and grabbed her plate, closing the refrigerator door with her hip. She sat down at the head of the table and began eating her breakfast after passing Zelda one of the drinks. 

For the rest of dinner, Urbosa was relatively quiet, listening to Riju run her mouth about anything and everything to Zelda. Zelda seemed to be genuinely interested in what the thirteen year old had to say and offered her advice where she could, occasionally bringing Urbosa into the conversation by asking what she thought. 

As they finished breakfast and placed their plates and utensils in the sink, Zelda began to start rinsing the dishes.

“What are you doing?” Urbosa asked. 

“You saved me from a lot of trouble last night, the least I can do is help clean up a bit.” Zelda offered, tilting her head. Her golden bangs covered her eyes just a bit and Urbosa found herself internally swooning at the sight. 

“Oh..you really don’t have to, Zelda. It’s Riju’s turn to do them today anyway.” Urbosa reasoned, but Zelda shook her head and began scrubbing the first plate. Urbosa moved to help Zelda, but she was gently shoved out of the way. Urbosa chuckled a bit.

“Stubborn aren’t you? That’s cute.” Urbosa said, amused. The blonde paused a bit at the mention of being cute, but then continued, keeping her head down towards the sink. 

Urbosa still noticed how red her pointed ears had turned, even if she couldn’t see her face.  _ Adorable _ .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Zelda agreed to let Urbosa help her, so as she scrubbed each dish, Urbosa dried them and place them in the cabinet where they belonged. While doing so, the two began to get to know each other. Urbosa now knew that Zelda’s favorite color was lavender, she had two dogs at home and that she was very good at archery. In return, Urbosa told her that her favorite color was orange, she was a talented boxer and that she loved children. Urbosa could physically  _ feel _ herself becoming more and more interested in the girl before her. As Urbosa put away the last dish, Zelda cleared her throat.

“I should, um… probably be heading home soon.” She said quietly. If the disappointment wasn’t evident in her voice, it was written on her face.

“I figured so, I hate to see you go so soon. We were just getting to know each other better.” Urbosa winked. Zelda averted her eyes, but still giggled. 

“Do you need me to take you home?” Urbosa asked, but Zelda shook her head. 

“That’ll raise even more suspicion, especially since my parents don’t know you that well yet,” Zelda began. Urbosa was stuck on the proposition of the word  _ yet _ . “I’m going to call Link and ask him to bring me home.”

Link and Zelda were essentially siblings, having known each other since birth. Urbosa vaguely remembered him saying something about their mothers being close. “Cool, that will work.” Urbosa nodded. 

It wasn’t long before Link texted Zelda letting her know that he was outside. Urbosa walked Zelda to the door and reached for the handle. 

“Thank you.. Again. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Zelda voiced earnestly. Urbosa smiled and pulled her into a side hug.

“My pleasure, princess.” Her deep voice said gently and Zelda, for the umpteenth time, blushed again. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Urbosa’s cheek lightly, setting the Gerudo internally ablaze. 

“Don’t be a stranger, okay?” Zelda smiled and headed out of the front door. From the driver’s seat, Link waved to Urbosa and she absentmindedly waved back, still floored by Zelda’s kiss. Urbosa waited until they drove off before closing the door and locking it behind her. 

“Urbosa!” Riju said, startling her sister.

“What?” Urbosa barked back, annoyed that her sister had scared her. Riju gave her the same sly smile she had from breakfast.

“You have a crush, don’t you?” The younger girl teased as a full blown grin broke out on her face.

“What?! I do NOT! What the hell would make you think that?!” Urbosa protested quickly putting her hands up defensively.

“Then I suppose the kiss meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?” Urbosa turned a deep shade of red as Riju dissolved into laughter.

“..just..just shut up.” Urbosa muttered, embarrassed by her sister.

Oh good goddesses, she was definitely in for a fun time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking forward to developing the relationship between these two. Let me know if there are any characters you'd like to see, stay tuned!


End file.
